


The Night Is Bitter Cold

by xMochiminiex



Series: Solby (Sam Golbach x Colby Brock) [2]
Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, New Zealand Trip, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: It’s a cold night in New Zealand. Corey and Elton have their own beds leaving Sam and Colby to share.Sam is warm, Colby is cold. What will the Omega do?





	The Night Is Bitter Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration and title for this one shot from the line ‘the night is bitter cold’ from Krewella’s song ‘Human’

Colby shivered. He curled into a ball, attempting to warm himself up. 'Come on Colby!' He thought 'You're an Alpha, act like one"

The RV was cold that night. Elton and Corey slept on their own bed, meaning they had their own blanket. Colby had to share a bed with Sam, so he had to share a blanket with him too. Colby didn't want the Omega to get cold so he let Sam have the blanket at some point in the night.

Now, Colby slightly regretted his decision. He was freezing, there was a draft coming from somewhere he didn't know. Rolling over so his back was to Sam, he pulled a spare pillow and placed it behind his back, hoping to receive a little warmth from it.

~~~~~~~

Sam awoke to movement beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was so warm. He looked down and noticed he had all of the blanket. He suddenly remembered he had a bed mate and rolled over to find Colby curled up, no blanket covering him at all.

"Colby?" He spoke, getting the attention of the Alpha instantly.

"Yes?" Was his reply

"Why don't you have any of the blanket? Why do I have all of it?" Sam asked

"Umm, I didn't want you to get cold so I let you have all of the blanket" Colby admitted

"But you're freezing." Sam stated

"Yeah but if I had even just a little bit of the blanket then you would be cold" Colby said. Sam sighed,

"Idiot." He muttered before pushing Colby to lie on his back. He shuffled over to rest on the Alpha's chest and pulled the blanket over them, "There, now none of us will be cold"

He smiled up at the Alpha. Colby smiled back at him and rested his head on top of Sam's before closing his eyes. He was both warm and happy now.


End file.
